


A Day in the life of David

by BlueBerryPoptarts



Category: Camp Camp, Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Cult, Cult Camp, Daniel - Freeform, Danvid, David - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Max (Camp Camp) - Freeform, Neil (Camp Camp) - Freeform, Neil - Freeform, Nikki (Camp Camp) - Freeform, Nikki - Freeform, camp cambell, campcamp, daniel (camp camp) - Freeform, max - Freeform, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBerryPoptarts/pseuds/BlueBerryPoptarts
Summary: Davids average days until things start to go missing from the camp. Things then turn dark fast when a person we once met returns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (it doesn't really get dark until chapter 6-7)

chapter 1:  
David awoke in a cold sweat in the middle of the night with his blankets on the floor and his favorite log pillow tossed to the ground. Lately, he's been having these really vivid dreams, yet when he wakes up he can't recall what happened in them, only that they struck him as unusual. He turned over to his side and looked over at the only light in his cabin which was his dimly lit clock. He read the soft red blinking number, "3:42 am". He stared at it and his already heavy eyes had begun to become more dense with every passing second. After his eyes shut completely, he turned on his back and tuned into the sounds coming from his cracked open window. Even at 3 am there are already animals who started the day, David thought giving a small smile just before he finally let sleep wash over him.  
Sometime later David woke up to his alarm sounding his favorite camp song, "Oh..." He quickly jumped up out of bed and followed along with the words,"There's a place I know that's tucked away! A place where you and I can stay. Where we can go to laugh and play, and have adventures every day!"  
At this time most people would turn off their alarm, but David loved to start his day off with an upbeat can-do attitude, so what better to do that then by singing your favorite tune? David continues along with each word, grabbing a comb and singing into it, the words that flowed out of his mouth sung, "I know it sounds hard to believe but guys and gals it's true! Camp Campbell is the place for me and you!" The clock turned off by itself, yet David continued humming the rest of the song while completing his morning routine. After his amazing performance, he liked to start off by first making his bed. He tucked the corners of the blanket under his mattress so that there would be no creases then placed the freshly fluffed pillows on the edge of his bed. After he was satisfied with the results, he headed over to his bathroom. He took a brief shower and then brushed his teeth and shaved the little stubble he had. He styled his hair in his classic little poof with his comb that he had earlier sung into. He left the bathroom and then put on his work uniform with his childhood Camp Campbell tee shirt around his neck. After completing his morning care routine, he walked over to the mirror and gave his biggest smile. He thought about what he and the campers would do that day, but being David, he already planned today's date a week prior. "Today was going to be a wonderful day," thought David. Before walking out the door, he scanned the room making sure he had done everything that he wanted to do. He made sure to sing his favorite tune, he made the bed, washed up and then cleaned the bathroom, and made sure to fold his pajamas for later tonight. This was all done in under an hour. David looked over at his red blinking clock which read, "5:47 am" which gave him plenty enough time to set up the day for all the campers. David was content with how the morning was going so far so he decided to head out. Right before he shuts the door, he remembers that he needed to do one more thing. He walked back in his cabin and opened his drawer and pulled out a prescription bottle which was labeled with "antidepressants, take two daily" but antidepressants was scratched out and replaced with "Happy Pills" in Davids handwriting. He took his dose and officially he was ready to start the day. He walked out of his cabin, forgetting to lock the door behind him as usual, taking a deep breath. None of the campers where awake yet so this was the perfect time for David to set up today's plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Most days started out like this one today, with David being his happy self and ready to take on the day with full force. Before David started setting up for today's activities, he ate a quick meal consisting of left over mash potatoes, a pudding cup and a slice of cold lunch meat which he though was ham but wasn't quite sure. The big clock in the mess hall read "6:08am". David wanted to be done setting up by 7 so he quickly grabbed todays materials and started setting them out for each camper. He was done by 6:51 so he had time to relax and enjoy a nice cup of coco. By this time, the sun was almost fully risen. He loved this time of day it was practically his favorite but every part of the day was his favorite but for different reasons. This time was one of his favorites because he gets to see a brand new day full of potential, with new activities to do with his favorite people. It was the start of a new dawn a new day. David finished his coco by the time the sky was no longer a warm red glow with tints of orange. The time was now 7:15am, this is the time David started waking up the campers. One by one, each camper complained but eventually trudged out of their tents to the mess hall where breakfast would be served. In reality the campers only motivation to wake up was the crappy food so they persisted to push themselves awake so they would have something in their system. The last person David went to wake up was Max. When David arrived at Max's tent, Max was no where in sight. Davids optimistic mind thought that Max just woke up early to head over to the mess hall to get some of the "fresher" foods before they where all scavenged by the others, so David started to head back. On his way back, David sees Max on the pier huddled up with his knees tucked into his chin. Max doesn't realize he's there so he doesn't turn his head to greet him. David kneeled down and put his hand on Max's back giving Max a little jump.  
"Jesus fuck David, don't you know how to give someone some personal space or at least a fucking warning" Max grunted rubbing his eyes.  
"Look Max, if it's about parents night a few days ago... I don't want you to worry about that too much. Just remember here at Camp Campbell we are your family and we will always be here for you Max. I'll always be here for you" David exclaimed. Both Max and David looked at the water and a brief silent moment occurred. David's hand still on Max's back, David sits down next to him and they both just stare off into the thick mist that covered the water like a low blanket. After what seemed like a few minutes, Max gets up and walks to the mess hall without saying anything, while right behind him was David who smiled and followed Max's footsteps. As they reached the mess hall, Max just grabs a cup of lukewarm black caffeinated coffee and sits next to Nikki and Neil. David let's the campers eat and then after that, he gave them a 30 minute free period to let them do what they wanted before their activities. In this time David talked with Gwen, but mostly listened to Gwen talk about her TV show drama. About 13 minutes into the free period, Nikki comes rushing up to David in a frantic panic.  
"David!! My favorite rock is gone! Someone stole it!"  
"Nikki, im sure you just probably misplaced it somewhere, that's all" laughed David  
"But David. I used one of Nurfs knives to carve my name into.. well at least my initials. So to me it's special. The weird thing is, is that I even keep it next to me every time I go to bed so I couldn't have misplaced it!! David you have to help me find it!" Nikki whined, giving her best puppy eyed frown.  
"Okay okay, don't worry Nikki, I'll keep both eyes out for it, just enjoy the rest of your free period" David gave a big smile while Nikki just trudged back over to Max and Neil. After the free period, David continued with his activity plans. Throughout the day it went pretty well, he only got hit in the head 4 times today which brought joy to the campers, especially Max and to him that's a success. As long as everyone's happy by the end of the day, he can rest easily. He wrapped up everything with dinner in the mess hall and then sent the campers off back to their tents by 10:30pm. He made sure to say goodnight to every camper with a big smile even if they told him to piss off. He headed back to his cabin and was already ready to start tomorrow's new day.  
He took off his uniform and hung it, putting it into his closet while he slipped into his pajamas. After, he went over to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He drank a glass of water and slithered into his duvet, cuddled up with his log pillow. As he laid there, Davids mind slowly drifted from consciousness. The only sounds that echoed in his room at this hour was the quiet buzz and small chirps from the wildlife outside his cabin along with a soft mummer that came from David which soon turned into frantic breathing. He woke up again around the same time last night with those weirdly non recallable dreams. He stayed awake because he just couldn't fall asleep, something was bugging him. David laid there in his bed staring up at his ceiling counting the cracks and holes. As he laid in silence, time seemed to be nonexistent, with hours turning into minutes and minutes turning into seconds, everything just went by so fast. He snapped back when his alarm went off but he just let it play out but didn't sing like he did the day before, he just hummed the whole thing. He did his whole morning routine like he would everyday but with less energy. David was tired but put his best can do attitude on. Before he headed out to set up today's activities, he went into his drawer and took his happy pills out. He took 5 of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Everything was set up around the same time as yesterday. David felt off, he didn't know what was wrong, but he was thrown off his game. Despite that, he woke up each and every camper with a big grin, greeting them with a wonderful good morning! Max was in his tent today. While he still slept, David went over to the mess hall to grab him a hot cup of coffee instead of the old lukewarm coffee, and brought it to his tent. He woke Max up with the cup of coffee and Max just took it, rolling his eyes and saying nothing. David cheerfully smiled and said to him, "We have a big day planned today Max, so go get some food and get ready" David leaves Max in his tent and walks over to talk to the other campers. While in the mess hall, the kids are enjoying their time by flinging old jello into the hair of others and seeing who can chug the most milk. While David watches the kids play around, about 3 campers other then Nikki came up and reported stolen items. David wondered who was going around stealing items, he didn't want to make assumptions so he just decided to keep an eye out to see if anyone was acting suspicious. By the end of the day when everything was done and finished, David didn't see anything out of the ordinary so he decided to just put the campers to bed and head to bed himself. He gets to his cabin and gets ready for bed.  
He doesn't fall asleep with ease. Usually he sleeps in less then 10 minutes but tonight it took him over an hour. He woke up again with those dreams around the same time, but when he woke up, he felt really out of it. Something was wrong, he felt sick. Despite being in this state, he got out of bed. He sat there on his bed, noticing a bitter taste in his mouth but he paid no attention to it. His mind started to wonder, thoughts came and gone but nothing stuck. Finally he came to his senses and stretched his arms out as far as he could until a pop was heard. He stood up from his bed and walked over to the mirror, looking at bloodshot eyes and a pale face. He had no energy to take notice of it. He walked over to the bathroom and got ready by running a hot shower and standing under it. As he turned on the shower, it took a minute for the water to heat up to his desired temperature. He let the hot water pour all over his body, turning his skin red. He looked up with his eyes closed to the water falling down on him, while holding the shower wall so he wouldn’t slip due to his lack of energy. The water trickled down on each limb warming up his body while the stream poured into the room making it very humid. His mind is clear and nothing is passing through. He let the water run until it turned cold, which was only 45 minutes but it was enough time to relax and feel less ill. He stepped out of the shower drenched. He reached over and grabbed a small towel, patting himself dry. After drying off, he sat on his bed staring off into the distance until his alarm turned on. David just pressed the button to turn it off, he didn't even care to listen to his once favorite song. At this hour he continued to get ready by just slipping into his work clothes and making his bed without tucking the corners and not fluffing the pillows which looked very unkempt. David was too out of it to care, he went to the mirror and just looked at himself. His face was different from what it was a few days ago. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes where red and his hair wasn't as neat as it usually was. After examining his face, he gave a very small soft smile and walked away from the mirror. He barely slept last night. This was the worst night so far. David didn't know what was wrong, maybe a flu going around? David checks the clock which read "5:50am". He went over to his drawer and opened it up. All that he can find was old pictures, papers, and past schedules, his happy pills where no where in that drawer. By this time David thought that this theft problem was getting out of hand. Who would steal medicine from a person who needs it? Something has to be done about this. Was it one of the campers? No can't be. Of course they have their moments but they wouldn't deliberately hurt people like this, besides none of them even know I take these. David thought this was just wrong. Despite not having his pills, he couldn't just quit the day and leave his campers to do nothing, so he decided to put on a forced happy face to mask his true emotions and set everything up for them. By the time it was to wake up the campers, David asked Gwen to wake them up. He told her he needed to do something, Gwen knowing David wouldn't ask something like this unless it was urgent said of course but since it's Gwen, she said he owes her one. David told Gwen he would be back by noon and so he handed her a list of things to do with the campers in the meantime. David sets off, not knowing what he was planning, doing, or thinking, he went on a hike to clear his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
When hiking, David took the path he knew best. He knew every tree, bush, and boulder. He walked on the path for at least 20 minutes thinking about nothing but everything at the same time. Around 22 minutes into his walk, he spots a rock on the ground with initials carved into it. This was Nikki's favorite rock, he smiled and said she would love this, so he put it into his pocket and continued walking keeping his eyes peeled. It puzzled him on how the rock got out all the way over here so he tried to think of the most reasonable explanation on why this happenend. Maybe raccoons got to the campers stuff. This would explain why most campers things where getting taken with no one knowing who took them but it doesn't explain his pills. David thought that he does leave the window open so trying to think as positive as he can in his state, he thought there were some super raccoons who knew how to sneak in and open drawers. He imagined the raccoons sneaking around his room playing with his comb and eating pieces of candy from his drawer which made him laugh which was the first time in a while he felt this way. The little things are what gets his mind off of his persisting discomfort. He continues fourth and he actually found the rest of the campers missing things scattered around close by each other which really fueled the idea that some animal took these items. He even saw a teddy bear in a small tree, so he walked over to it and plucked it from the branch and noticed it was Mr.HoneyNuts. David realized that maybe this is why Max was feeling really bad the other day. He pocketed the bear and continued walking while he searched for more items. He found everything, yet his pills where no where in sight. He was delighted that he can bring back the campers things but since he didn't find his stuff that meant he had to go into town to get a refill. Wanting to head back, David turned around and was conflicted on which way to go back. By finding the campers things, he wondered off the trial and was now in new territory. He tried to keep an optimistic attitude and thought to himself that this was an opportunity for an adventure. He grew tired from the lack of sleep and this hiking wasn't helping either, by this time it has to be around noon so he was worried he would make the camp worried. Being motivated to find the camp site, David marched further in trying to find some familiar landmark, but instead he got himself more lost. This continued for about an hour and a half, David trying to keep a calm cool collective attitude, he started to hum the camp camp song song which kept him busy. Along this new “adventure” David was put in, he started identifying different bird calls to keep his mind busy but he was growing wary. David spoted an old Camp Campbell cabin in shambles thinking it has to have a map or something, so he makes his way over. As he went inside, David searched around for signs of any type of equipment that can help him navigate him out of there. While searching in the dimly lit cabin, he heard a familiar voice behind him, a big wave of relief washed over him. David turns around and is greeted by Daniels big grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
David is filled with relief and all the anxiety he once had, was now just a memory after seeing Daniel.  
"Oh thank goodness you're here Daniel, I was lost for hours and I don't want the camp to be left with no direction, you see I gave Gwen a schedule but that was only until noon and by the looks of the sun, it has to be at least 3." David exclaimed.  
"Oh Davey, what a shame. You must've been wondering this forest for so long. Being alone with your thoughts can be a dangerous thing Davey, especially without medication."  
"Well yeah, you have a point, but i've been keeping myself busy so don't worry about-" David was struck with sudden confusion, "wait. What about medicine?"  
"Yeah, your happy pills Davey. They seem important, I found these" Daniel chuckled.  
"Oh wow!! you found them" David said with a great sigh of relief, "Where did you find them anyways? Was it a raccoon? Definitely the raccoons right?" David laughed once more at the thought of the raccoons.  
"I found them in your drawer Davey. You know, around 3am it seems you have a harsh time sleeping"  
David was frozen by that comment. He felt his blood run thin making him cold. Trying to find a reason for why he just said what he did, it made David give out an awkward laugh.  
"You know Davey, a person without their medication doesn't think straight. I for one should know much about that." Daniel smirked, "Oh and I think your weird dreams, sudden waking up, and illness was caused by none other then yours truly, me, Daniel, by switching your "happy pills" with a special homemade remedy"  
Davids head was spinning, he didn't know if this was really happening or if this was just from being alone in the forest too long.  
Daniel continued, "My little home made recipe was crafted to cause a slow insanity and possibly death, you see one pill would knock off a good chunk of your health and it so happens you took hmm let's see, 5 pills not to long ago. Davey, tsk tsk hasn't anyone told you you're only supposed to take 2? Hmm maybe that's why you've been feeling all the sudden really out of it David?" Daniel smiled with a menacing grin.  
In an ever so slightly shaky voice, David tried to make an excuse for what Daniel was saying, "L-look Daniel, I think your made up stories are fantastic, ya definitely made up, right? yeah! have you tried writing a mystery novel or a horror book? I'd think you be great with your imagination" David tried to make himself believe that Daniel wasn't speaking the truth and he was just making up an eerily similar story to what is occurring in his life at the moment but David had a gut wrenching feeling about all of this. David thought, maybe the medication is really affecting me slowly? That would explain the past few days. No, of course not. This was all just a sick prank, yeah has to be. I've met Daniel before and he's such a great guy, he means well, why would he do this? Daniel cut off Davids thinking process by exclaiming, "Davey, if only this was imaginary. I, Daniel was the one who went into camp for the past few nights taking the small children's objects and then your pills. Camp Campbell has really shitty security, for Gods sake David, you leave your window open and door unlocked. I watched you guys for weeks before doing anything. Ive been doing my research and studying David. I've watched and learned how everybody acts, the campers, the staff, you. After I was released from the hospital, Camp Campbell was my first stop and you where on my mind"  
"Dan-" and before David could finish, Daniel quickly struck him hard on the head with a broken handle of a wooden axe. A loud crack was heard and blood started to trickle down, David was out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda intense.. it gets more intense chapter 7, stay tuned

Chapter 6:  
David woke up with his head in immense throbbing pain and had a warm liquid slowly dripping down his face that blurred the vision of his left eye making it hard to open, which David presumed it was his own blood. He wanted to wipe it away but seemed he couldn't move. He looked around to the best of his abilities with his one good clear eye and he saw he was in a dark damp musty place with the walls having claw marks and stains on them. The claw marks seemed to be not from an animal but from a human yearning to escape whatever was down here with them. David continued to look around and saw that there was a bunch of bloody rusted meat hooks that hung from the ceiling, it wreaked of old blood. Sprawled out on the floor, there were large candles that was melted to almost their full use, some had wax dripping to their sides. They all gave off a small reddish yellow glow, some reason David found this glow to be comforting, it reminded him of his alarm clock that played his favorite song. He wasn't sure if he would ever hear that song again, he knew his voice would have been raspy from how much his throat was hurting. He assumed Daniel didn’t take any precautions to how David felt. David didn’t know if he was able to speak so he attempted to by pushing out a noise. He managed to get out a small wheeze. He wanted someone to help him. He started out with a somewhat pathetic yelp. David using most of his strength, he struggled to get out words so he resorted to just noises, screaming hoping for someone to notice his pain. His pathetic yelp turned into a loud plead. His voice was cracking, he knew he couldn’t keep this up but he wanted to leave and go home. He wanted to see his friends. Using so much of his energy, David felt a cold sweat accumulate and his head became light headed. There was a loud ringing in his ears that echoed through his brain and eventually his head felt like a ten ton weight to where he couldn’t hold it up anymore so he dropped his head down by his chest and closed his eyes to where he then blacked out. When David came to, the ringing persisted but finally died down. He forgot what happened, he just knew he was in a lot of pain. He didn’t know how much time passed because there’s nothing to help him tell the real time. There was no windows or clocks, but there was the candles. He took in account for how much they melted. It seemed as almost the candles didn’t burn at all because they still had their strong reddish hue to them and none of the wax had melted away. He tried calling out to Gwen or anybody that was near by, but this time when he tried to scream, nothing came out but muffled noise. David felt something in his mouth which felt like a gag made out of cloth. He tried to push it out with his tongue but it only made his body uneasy which caused him to dry heave, leaving a putrid feeling along the insides of his body. Reality set in on how he was just kidnapped. He refused to believe Daniel was bad so he thought someone was threatening him to do this. He tried moving his arms and legs but they where bound together, his legs tied together with a rope that cut deep into his skin, which created lacerations that made it painful to move and the same issue with his arms, his arms where bound to each side of a bed where he was laying down with his arms forced open wide. The rope chafed deep into his skin, the more he struggled, the more pain was brought to his attention. Each movement sparked an intense burning pain along his body which made his eyes swell up with tears. This moment was too surreal, this can't be happening. After struggling for so long, enduring the pain, David takes a rest yet he doesn't give up, he's not one to give up. Hours pass, struggling like a fly caught in the snare of a spider Davids hope seems to be diminishing, but kept being revived with the thought of his campers. He missed his campers so much, the things he would do to see them right now. The more he thought of Camp Campbell, the more hope was brought to his attention. He didn't want anything to happen to them while he was away, he felt terrible for not being there for them. All he wanted to do was just laugh with them one more time and reassure them everything is alright, even if he knew deep down, things aren't alright. Moments later a loud bang of a door swinging open was heard. A bright light was seen where the door was. Straining his weakend eyes, David noticed the door was on top of these broken stairs making him believe that he’s in a basement. Something emerged through the light but only a black silhouette was shown. The door was closed and this figure walked down the stairs which creaked with each step. It wasn’t until they stepped into the candle light that David noticed who they were. Daniel stood there at least 20 feet away from him holding a knife in one hand and having the point of the knife against the other hands fingertip. Upon this sight, Davids heart started to beat faster causing him to be stunned by pure fear. Daniels boots can be heard echoing throughout the room, with each step the sound got more fierce and intense filling Davids head with a marching sound that rattled his mind, it caused his anxiety to increase with each step. Closer and closer, David can finally make out Daniels features with his one good eye. Daniel was wearing a perfectly good white ironed suit that had absolutely no stains on it what's so ever. Daniel came right next to David, looked at him, smiled and sat next to him on the stained broken bed where David remains. He reached his hand out to David which caused him to recoil and make a slight whimper. Daniel wiped the blood out of Davids eye and then rested his hand on Davids head, brushing through his red hair giving him a sense of false comfort but was then stripped away by Daniel when he quickly dug his fingernails into Davids scalp pulling at his hair and then yanking it to make his head face his direction so they both can make eye contact. David tried to look away but was forced to stare into the eyes of a lifeless demon. David knew he was just a mere puppet for Daniel to play with.  
"Let's get this ritual started" grinned Daniel while his head and neck shifted in the most unnatural way, "shall we?"


End file.
